Ibuprofen is one of the most popular non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs available today. Conventional ibuprofen is known to have a distinctly bitter, acidic, foul taste and to cause a burning sensation in the mouth and throat upon oral administration. Therefore, various attempts have been made to mask the taste of ibuprofen, the most common being to coat the ibuprofen in a tablet form for oral administration without chewing, usually accompanied with liquids to aid the swallowing, thus hiding the unpleasant taste of the free acid.
Unfortunately, a substantial portion of the population cannot swallow a tablet form of ibuprofen and this is particularly true in the young and aged. These individuals commonly take the ibuprofen in a liquid form, however the foul taste of the ibuprofen in liquid form will most likely preclude compliance among these individuals.
Various attempts have been made to mask the taste of ibuprofen. The most common attempts incorporate the use of taste-masking agents with the ibuprofen, accompanied in many cases by costly production procedures. Examples of these prior efforts include admixing hydroxypropyl methylcellulose phthalate with the ibuprofen in a wet granulation process as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,161; spray drying a dispersion of ibuprofen, ethyl cellulose, and a plasticizer as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,188; dissolving ibuprofen with acrylic acid resin in an organic solvent and water to provide a granulated ibuprofen as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,966; and spray drying ibuprofen in a suspension of colloidal silica, alcohol, and cellulose acetate as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,186. Various attempts have also been made to alter the chemical structure of ibuprofen to a form that has a less objectionable taste as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,049,699 and 4,361,580, however the utility of these forms remains to be determined.
There still exists a need in the art to develop a taste-masked form of ibuprofen which can be prepared easily and does not require the additional blending of specific amounts of certain taste-masking agents.